


Grown Ass Men Cuddle Too

by professor03



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bottom!daryl is the best daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is above cuddling. That includes Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Ass Men Cuddle Too

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff. Also I wrote the majority of this on my phone so I apologize for any errors!  
> It was first time writing these guys so be gentle! Hope you like it :)

It wasn’t like he had started this whole thing with Daryl, whatever they were calling it, expecting to hold hands and kiss and snuggle. You didn’t have to be a genius to know that Daryl didn’t really do physical affection. And Glenn was more than willing to sacrifice that. Daryl was affectionate, just not in a conventional sense or a way that an outsider would pick up on at first. An elbow nudge here and a hair ruffle there were enough to get his point across without being overbearing. It let him be there without having to be acknowledged, exactly how he liked it. 

There was no definitive point it time when they had stopped being just friends. It was a long uphill climb filled with more pain than Glenn thought was possible. They were there to comfort each other and over time it became more than that. He wasn't sure if he could classify what he had with Daryl as a relationship. They didn't fulfill a lot of the categories that most people looked at but then again, when Glenn thought about it, there wasn't much to compare it to these days. 

Daryl never stayed after they fooled around. He just put his clothes back on, nodded, and left. Sometime Glenn would get a light press of lips on his but that only happened on bad days. It took him a while and a lot of worrying before he started to figure out Daryl. Daryl didn’t talk about things, sometimes he’d try and get flustered and it’d be a while before he tried again and even then he never got many words out. He could talk about lots of things like his crossbow, hunting, how to gut squirrels but if it had to do with anything remotely emotional he shut down. He’d pick at his nails and stare at his hands and wait for the moment to pass. Glenn was okay with that though. He would do all the talking in the world if it meant that he could be the one to touch Daryl, to kiss him, to fuck him. 

Of all the guys Glenn had been with, Daryl was the gentlest, which he expected the least. Daryl was the kind of guy you looked at and waited for him to push you up against and claim you. Glenn learned pretty quickly that Daryl was as far from that as a guy could be. When they'd finally taken the leap from blowjobs to actual sex, Glenn had assumed that Daryl would take the lead like he had before. He was not anticipating that he would reduce Daryl to a writhing mess with just his fingers, having him begging for more and harder, please. Even as Glenn thrust into him, Daryl was concerned if it was good for Glenn. His doubts were swiftly halted by the stream of filth coming from Glenn's mouth. 

When they were both sated and tired, lying in a sticky mess of limbs, words were whispered as not to shatter the silence around them. 

"You don't have to leave, you know that, right?"

It was almost funny how quickly Daryl tensed after hearing that. Hands slowly running down his scarred back and sides released the tension there as he tied a reponse together. 

"Yeah I know, but what'd I stay for? I ain't gonna sit here and cuddle or some shit." He coughed a little when he heard how hoarse his voice was. The quiet "Oh" that fell from Glenn's lips prompted Daryl to sort himself and turn to look at Glenn. "It really mean that much to you, kid?"

"No, but I mean it'd be nice if you stayed for a little instead of running away. It's not like you have anywhere else to go." As he spoke he ran a hand through Daryl's overgrown hair to rest at the base of his neck. 

"Sure as hell right bout that. But look I'm a grown ass man," he was cut off by Glenn's hum. 

"And even grown ass men need someone to hold them. Especially these days." They stayed how they were for a while, both knowing that the other was thinking about everything they'd lost, everyone they'd known, wondering if they would ever get to see life how they knew it again.

"Suppose so," was the gruff reply that came many moments later. Daryl shifted on the thin mattress to lie on his back and pulled Glenn close to his side. Glenn threw an arm over Daryl's torso and tucked his head into his neck. After a few minutes Daryl started to relax and turned to nose at Glenn's hair before kissing the top of his head. 

"See it's not that bad," Glenn mumbled against Daryl's neck. 

"Shut up." And feeling Glenn's smile against his skin, he planted another kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
